


Déjà Vu

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human!Jormungand, Implied Relationships, Post-Ragnarok, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yoga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya incontra qualcuno che le ricorda qualcun altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Per un prompt di Duedicoppe (perché sì, è colpa tua):
> 
> Freya/Jormungandr, Modern!AU, Il nuovo insegnante di yoga ha occhi da lupo, il tatuaggio di un serpente che si morde la coda sulla spalla sinistra, e l'odore del mare addosso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il nuovo insegnante di yoga ha gli occhi da lupo. È questa la prima cosa che la colpisce di lui.

Beh, la prima cosa _dopo_ i suoi movimenti fluidi e i muscoli tonici che riesce ad intravedere sotto la sua maglietta leggera, certo. Non c’è nulla di male nell’apprezzare la bellezza di qualcuno, finché lo si fa con rispetto. Lei ne è sempre stata pienamente convinta.

Ma i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi la attirano, la catturano, la incuriosiscono fino al punto in cui la sua curiosità diventa insopportabile. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti, dopotutto.

Il suo sguardo ambrato – attento e lucido, pronto ad individuare e focalizzarsi su ogni dettaglio, a scovare ogni errore come fosse una preda sul suo terreno di caccia – percorre tutta la stanza con una calma quieta e distaccata, e poi inevitabilmente segue la sua voce profonda e fredda, ad analizzare equilibri traballanti, e correggere posture scorrette, ed impedire alla signora inesperta in terza fila di sforzarsi troppo e farsi male con un esercizio relativamente semplice.

Per un attimo, la sua calma gli sembra semplicemente _troppo_ – troppo profonda e troppo imperturbabile. Le viene quasi il dubbio di essersela immaginata, quella somiglianza vaga ma insistente, di essersi immersa per troppo tempo in un mondo vecchio – quasi morto, ma non davvero – e di star iniziando a confonderlo con quello nuovo, di mischiare il passato col presente e la vita con i ricordi.

Poi l’insegnante le passa vicino, e i loro sguardi si incrociano. E per un attimo, i suoi occhi brillano di un effimero bagliore dorato. E allora gli sorride, sincera e vittoriosa, perché lei non si sbagliava e perché sa che anche lui l’ha riconosciuta.

 

 

Se nelle lezioni successive chiede un parere all’insegnante un po’ troppo spesso, oppure non si impegna quanto farebbe di solito nei suoi esercizi, o magari commette qualche errore che potrebbe facilmente evitare con un po’ d’attenzione in più, nessuno dei suoi compagni di corso sembra notarlo.

Nessuno tranne lui, ovviamente.

Le sue mani sono grandi e tiepide e attente sulle sue spalle mentre le ordina di raddrizzarle, la sua bocca più vicina al suo orecchio di quanto sia necessario, e agili e delicate lungo la sua schiena mentre la tasta per sentire la tensione dei suoi muscoli, mentre la spinge gentilmente a chinarsi in avanti, giusto un poco di più. E quando anche lui comincia a sorriderle – i suoi sorrisi sono rari, ma la sua espressione non è mai ostile – la piega delle sue labbra è beffarda abbastanza da far affondare miseramente qualsiasi dubbio potesse esserle ancora rimasto.

L’insegnante ha l’odore del mare addosso. È sempre lì, una nota salata e fresca e così leggera da essere quasi impercettibile – ma lei la sente benissimo, quando sono vicini. È inconfondibile, e sa di casa. Una casa andata perduta, sì, ma pur sempre _la sua._

A volte, mentre sono insieme in quel modo, le piace chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e immaginare il riflesso candido del sole che si infrange sulla cresta di un’onda, il vento sulla faccia e tra i capelli sciolti e sporchi di sale, la sensazione della sabbia calda e morbida sotto i piedi o fredda e umida e appiccicata sulle gambe.

Lui non le dice mai niente, quando lo fa, a parte un raro _concentrati_ mormorato senza metterci alcun vero rimprovero.

Le piace, la sua voce. Il suo nome suona come il respiro di una piccola marea, quando esce dalla sua bocca.

 

 

Fermarsi un po’ di tempo in più in palestra dopo l’ultima lezione, alla fine del corso di yoga, è quasi un dovere. Inevitabile, anche se sinceramente l’idea di _evitarlo_ non l’ha mai nemmeno sfiorata.

Il suo insegnante ha il tatuaggio di un serpente che si morde la coda sulla spalla sinistra. Lo nota quando lui si toglie la maglietta e la getta sul pavimento senza alcuna cura, mentre lei si perde ad osservare la sua schiena magra ma forte. Quando lei ride, tentando inutilmente di nascondere la bocca dietro le dita di una mano, lui si gira di nuovo verso di lei e alza un sopracciglio scuro, prima di puntualizzare che _no,_ _è un dragone._ Lei alza le spalle e lascia cadere l’argomento con un sorrisetto silenzioso.

Tanto lei _lo sa_ che è davvero un serpente. E sa anche che niente di ciò che lui dirà potrà mai cambiare questo fatto.

Poi però lui le si avvicina di più e la guarda dritta negli occhi – questa volta ciò che le riserva è _davvero_ lo sguardo di un cacciatore, determinato e bruciante e affamato, un affascinante contrasto con la sua solita aria rilassata e placida, e anche un gradito richiamo a qualcun altro che spesso la guarda in quello stesso modo – e le loro bocche si incontrano – denti che mordono piano le labbra e le tirano appena, lingue che scorrono e sfregano l’una contro la l’altra – e all’improvviso certi dettagli non sembrano più tanto importanti.

Dopo, lo tocca e lo bacia e lo lecca, quel tatuaggio, ne percorre le linee d’inchiostro nero e pelle bianca con i polpastrelli e con le unghie, e poi con le labbra e con la lingua. Affonda il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, respirando il suo odore. Gli scosta ciocche umide di capelli scuri dal collo, e preme i denti contro la sua carne, morde piano e succhia con gentilezza per potersi godere ogni suo più piccolo tremito, ogni singolo sospiro che gli sfugge dalle labbra socchiuse.

L’acqua della doccia scorre su di loro in un getto tiepido, picchietta con gocce leggere sui loro corpi premuti insieme, il suo seno contro il suo petto, bagna le loro labbra che non fanno altro che rincorrersi e cercarsi, e le mani di lui che la stringono a sé e le accarezzano le spalle e la schiena e i fianchi, e ancora più giù fino alla curva delle natiche e poi le cosce, finché lei si ritrova a sospirare e ansimare e a mordersi le labbra.

E la sua bocca, come l’acqua che cola tutto attorno a loro, scende lieve sul suo petto, sui suoi capezzoli dritti, mordicchiandoli appena, e poi ancora sui suoi addominali, sul suo ventre piatto. Passa e sosta sulle linee del suo corpo intraviste per caso durante le sue lezioni, immaginate sotto il tessuto, sente i muscoli fremere sotto la pelle.

Alla fine, scivola sulle ginocchia sul pavimento freddo della doccia, tra le sue gambe, e gli afferra i fianchi con mani ferme e sicure. Quelle di lui, invece, si incastrano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandole la testa, e poi lisciando ciocche pesanti d’acqua tra le dita, e poi tirandole appena – seguendo prima il ritmo delle sue labbra troppo leggere e della sua lingua dispettosa, che lo stuzzica senza mai soddisfarlo, e dopo quello della sua bocca calda e delle sue guance che si stringono attorno alla sua carne.

Tenta di rimanere in silenzio, il suo caro insegnante, ma lei può sentire il suo respiro farsi sempre più rapido e pesante, e può sentire il modo in cui trema sempre più forte sopra di lei e sotto le sue mani. Il suo sapore è salato nella sua bocca, sulla sua lingua, un po’ come il mare.

Dopo, lui le fa appoggiare la schiena al muro umido e le fa aprire le gambe. Ricambia il favore con la lingua e con le dita, premendo la bocca contro di lei, baciando le labbra del suo sesso ancora e ancora, succhiando con delicatezza sul suo clitoride e sfregandolo con il pollice, facendola gemere forte fino a quando deve soffocare le urla contro i palmi delle mani.

Chiude gli occhi, e si lascia andare in un fiotto di luce calda e brillante come un mezzogiorno sulla spiaggia.

 

 

Dopo essersi rivestita, lo bacia sulle labbra. È solo un tocco veloce, delicato e casto, morbido – ma viene seguito subito da un occhiolino accuratamente malizioso.

\- Non scomparire di nuovo negli abissi – gli ordina sorridendo, e lui aggrotta per un momento le sopracciglia e poi scrolla le spalle. Le risponde che ci proverà.

Nel mucchio dei suoi vestiti ancora sul pavimento, gli lascia un biglietto: due numeri di telefono, due indirizzi, e un appunto frettoloso.

_Non scomparire, perché c’è qualcun altro a cui piacerebbe rivederti._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
